Hermione's Diary
by Headwitch
Summary: Hermione's point of view on her sixth year at Hogwarts. It tells of her deepest secrets, and other things.
1. August 2326

**Hermione's Diary**  
  
**August 23 -** My parents got me a diary for an early birthday present to record my thoughts of my 6th year at Hogwarts, but I've decided to start a few days early. I've been really worried about Harry lately, ever since Sirius died. I've just recently been completely healed from that nasty curse from that Death Eater, Dolohov. I wrote to Harry about this and he wrote back, I think he still blames himself for everything that has happened last June. Oh, my mom wants me to talk on the phone, I wonder who it is - _Hermione_  
  
**August 24 -** It was Ron who called yesterday, he wanted to know if I wanted to go get my school supplies at Diagon Ally, with him and Ginny, on the 26nd;. Of course I said yes. Later - _Hermione_  
  
**August 25 -** Professor Lupin mailed me today, though he told me to call him Remus or Mooney, he said that Harry's been having bad dreams again lately. So, I used Lupin's owl to send a message to Harry, telling him to practice his Occlumency, and I sent a reply to Lu, err, Mooney. Can you think of what I should wear tomorrow? No, of course you can't answer me, you're a diary, if you were to answer me, I would most likely chuck you at Myrtle and then Ginny or Harry would find you and, whoosh, back to our second year, and I really don't feel like being petrified again! Oh great, now I'm talking to a book, like Ronald says, I like books, but I can't like then that much. Oh, what ever am I going to do with myself? -_ Hermione_  
  
**August 26 -** Yeah, today's the day I'm going to Diagon Ally with Ron! I'm wearing navy blue pants, a while T-shirt-shirt and a maroon sweater, maybe I should change the sweater, Ron hates maroon. How about violet, yes violet would do wonderful. My hair is the same as it was for the Yule Ball, Ronald said he really liked it like that. Dad says it's time to go, oh I do hope I look alright - _Hermione_


	2. August 2731

_{author's note: I do not own anything about Harry potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and every other thing I mention in this Fan-fiction, just in case you accidentally thought I did}_

_Chapter two - August 27 - 31_

**August 27 -** I had a wonderful time yesterday, Ron made to hold my hand, but I moved my own before I noticed. How sad. Ginny says he talks about me all the time and keeps all my letters. I received another phone call today, this one from Harry. The Dursleys must have taken the members of the order of the Phoenix, because they had mentioned that he had to be allowed to use the phone too. anyway, we made small talk for a while, then he asked me if I wanted a drive to King's Cross, and I agreed. Those muggles must really be scared that Moody, Lupin, or Tonks might come and hex them into the next world if they are not unusually nice to Harry. He's making them drive to the other side of London, just to pick me up! He'll be here around 7 o'clock on the morning of the first, how wonderful - _Hermione_

**August 29 -** Sorry, I couldn't write yesterday because my cousins came for a visit before school started. I think they may envy me for being a which, except for one of them, she just kept on asking me things about Hogwarts, she's just the right age to enter, but, no, I shan't think that. Crookshanks doesn't like them because they call him ugly, even though he isn't ugly in the least. He scratched them up pretty bad, and I got in trouble for it! Nothing interesting so far today -_ Hermione_

**August 30** - Pig came today with a letter from Ron, he anted to know how I was getting to King's Cross, and he also told me that Ginny had found a stray brown kneazel and hadn't named it yet. I wrote back, explaining about Harry coming to get me and I told him to tell Ginny to try different names with her kneazel and she will let her know which one she likes most. Crookshanks tried to eat Pig, but I don't think that he's an amigiaus, I think Crookshanks was just doing his job, trying to rid the world of annoying little owls - _Hermione  
_  
**August 31** - I'm all packed and ready for tomorrow. My mom thinks that both Harry and Ron fancy me, but I reminded her that they hardly even realized I was a girl that they could go with to the Yule Ball. I told her that th three of us were just very close friends. Though I must admit, they have been acting a bit odd lately - _Hermione _


End file.
